


Never alone

by NorthwestTown



Category: Markiplier TV (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Depression, F/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthwestTown/pseuds/NorthwestTown
Summary: You're sick and tired of being under the thumb of whatever the 'upside-down' is. It's too much to take, and your mental health has taken a toll.Damien checks in on you, unaware of events that have unfolded.
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor/Y/N | The District Attorney (Who Killed Markiplier?)
Kudos: 11





	Never alone

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated frequently!
> 
> This was written when I was feeling down and depressed, Damien is a comfort character. I'm pretty sure this dude has some 'skeletons' in his clauset too, and I wanted to write about them.

Like every being who crawls this earth, good and bad days come. Sometimes those days extend into weeks, even months, but in the end there is always a light at the end of the tunnel. However, being stuck in the Manor House in limbo from The Upsidedown's wrath....this is sadly not ever the case.

Groundhog day. Day after day. Night after night. The sun rose and set, so at least the earth was spinning....right? Perhaps this was a cruel illusion being played on by The Upsidedown. They didn't care anymore, they knew there was no escape, all hope was lost and God knows how long they have been stuck here for.  
Y/N's chest heaved, it felt heavy but emptyness always burned inside. They had enough, they've been here stuck in this torturous afterlife for sometime now, ever since the accident. Tears rolled down their cheeks, a hard and heavy sob escaped their lips, and they buried their face into their freezing cold hands. Their shoulders violently shook, the sobs echoed throughout the room, it were almost like the only company they had.  
Y/N heard footsteps sheepishly approach their door, they glanced over just as a small rythimic knock gently drummed on their door. They didn't have the strength to tell whoever was behind that door to go away, instead they just watched in disbelief as the knob turned slowly opening the door. 

A man peaked his head around the door, he looked concerned but his expression softened when he saw Y/N sitting on their bed. The room was semi dark, it were a mess and cold, but the man stepped in slowly anyway approaching the bed. "Y/N, sweetheart. Are you okay?" the man sighed in sympathy after working out the teary eyes staring back at him amongst the darkness. Y/n sighed heavily through their tears "Damien...please. I...do...don't want you seeing...m...me like this!" they hid their face in their hands again desperately trying to wipe the tear stains away. Damien placed his cane down on the Chester drawers opposite, and slowly approached Y/N. "Darling, it's okay" he whispered as he crouched down infront of them, gently caressing their cheek. Y/N sobbed more, the slight touch reminded them about how touch starved they were, tears rolled down their cheeks again. Damien slowly and gently caressed their cheek, wiping single tears away with his thumb. He glanced into their eyes, which were glazed over, red and bloodshot, and boy that was not an attractive look. They had been crying for hours, his heart sank. 

"Y/N, are you feeling low again?" they nodded "I just...miss how it all were before this. How much I took everything for granted. I.. I'm sick of this place. I'd rather be dead than...than be stuck here." Damian hushed them soothingly once they mentioned how they would rather be dead. "sshh darling, no don't ever say that...okay? You matter so much and I'm so glad you're here. We are together with Celine now, she thinks highly of you and thinks you're amazingly talented and caring." Y/N looked up at the name 'Celine', they had always somewhat felt uneasy about her as she always had such a strong intimidating persona." C...Celine? Really? " they wiped their tears away again and sniffled.  
Damien stood up, he walked over to a chair in the corner of the room, taking his suit jacket and tie off. His undershirt was neatly pressed, not a crease in sight, as he always liked making an impression - even under the thumb of this void. He turned and walked slowly towards Y/N, brushing his hand through his neat and tidy locks. Even if they were slightly ruffled, he still looked handsome and....well...adorable. 

Y/N had seen him so many times after he had gotten out of bed, he hated anyone catching a glimpse of him after doing so, but occasionally he wouldn't notice Y/N standing down the hallway, or passing by. He always wore the same towely dressing gown that matched his sleek dark navy slippers. Celine got him the set for Christmas one year, back when times were happier. Y/N knew he wore that gown in his own privacy almost like a comfort item, reminding him of days gone by, days they will never have or share again.  
Y/N never let on that they were a good judge of character, and often wandering the seemingly neverending halls in the dead of night, occasionally they would catch something of interest. 

One night, Y/N overheard Celine talking to Damien in his bedroon. They lingered near the door listening on, feeling an immense sense of guilt and anxiety for doing so, but something was....off.  
"Damien, you need to let go of this." Celine soothed, a sudden loud thump made Y/N jump out of their skin. Damien had obviously punched or hammered his fist down on some furniture. "That rotten lying fucking bastard. I wish i...i...*sigh*.. Celine...Im..." "Saying you're sorry won't fix anything Damien, it's in the past. Sure we haven't got much of a future now, but we are here and he is no longer with us." Celine hissed through gritted teeth "and good riddance to that bastard too" Damien choked, taking a sip out of a hip flask. "Where did you find that?" Celine sounded more stern than she already was, like a mother telling a small child off. "It doesn't matter, I need it to cope, Celine. I keep having nightmares, I keep seeing his face, i keep re-watching they day he...he hurt you...again and again!" he sounded irritated and kept stumbling over his words. It sounded almost like he was having a panic attack, Y/N wanted to check on him but...  
"Damien..." Celine was back on her soothing tone, it was motherly, and oddly calmed Y/N's nerves too. "...i know how much that hurt you to see, I thank the stars every day that you and William stepped in". The room went deadly silent for a moment, a chair rattled, as if someone had stood up, footsteps echoed across the floorboards. "You're my little brother and I love you, so so much. We are twins so naturally we are guardians to each other, our souls are one and that's why we wound up here." Celine kissed Damien tenderly on the top of his head. The room had gone silent again, all Y/N could hear was some sort of heavy breathing. Damien was crying silently. "C...Celine. Me too. Me too."

The memory of this encounter flickered through Y/N's mind. Damien sat down gently next to them, letting out another sigh. "Do you mind me sitting here with you?" he asked rather sheepishly. Y/N shook their head gently, they glanced across at his crisp white shirt and then up onto his face. His dark brown eyes looked so forlorn and ghostly, almost like he had been going through a rough patch too."I heard you crying, I hope you don't mind that I came in and checked up on you." he looked over at Y/N's posture, they were hunched over and their leg looked..padded out. Almost like something was on their leg underneith their PJ bottoms. He wanted to ignore it, but he felt something in the pit of his stomach. Y/N noticed him looking at it, they awkwardly shuffled into another position trying to hide it. "Darling..." Damien gazed into Y/N's eyes with a 'I know' look on his face. Y/N's eyes welled up in tears again, pouring down their face like waterfalls. Heavy loud sobs, almost like wails, echoed the room once again. Damien quickly embraced Y/N, holding them close and rubbing their back to calm them down, gently soothing them. "I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry, I am so sick and fucking tired of his shit. Why did he have to trap us here?? Why did The Colonel walk away, did he not suspect it was us?? Am I just fucking stupid?? Why are we here, what purpose is this serving? Are we trapped here for eternity?" the words poured out just like their tears, Damien held them so close to him and shushed them gently whispering" it's going to be okay" and " I promice" over and over. He smelt like Woody aftershave mixed in with a slight hint of his own musk, oddly it smelt so comforting to you and you burried your face in his shoulder. He just held you there, rubbing his head against yours slightly, and caressing the back of your head.

After what seemed like hours, all be it a few moments, Damien slowly moved off of the bed and positioned himself infront of Y/N. He hooked his index finger under their chin, slowly tilting their head upwards to look at him. He smiled sweetly "let's get you cleaned up, are you okay otherwise? Is there any other Injuries you need me to give attention to?" Y/N felt immense guilt, what did he mean 'give attention to?'.  
Damien spun slightly on his heel, and walked towards the door "I'll be back in a minute", the door opened and clicked shut. Y/N sighed sadly.

A few moments later the door clicked open again, with Damien trudging through it with what looked like a small briefcase. The briefcase sure looked heavy and old, Y/N wondered what was inside. Damien huffed as he lifted it onto the bed, he popped the clasps open and swung the beaten up lid open. It was a medicine kit.  
It was nearly packed, everything looked clean and sanitised, and very well organised. There were bandages, medicine bottles, small bottles filled with herbal oils, plasters, the lot. Damien caught sight of Y/N studying the contents, he chuckled slightly. "Celine loves making her own medicine, she's really into Herbal stuff, being a Seer and all. Mom used to get so mad at her, because she would pick all the herbs in the garden and mash them up making 'potions' out of them when we were kids." he picked up a small medicine bottle that was labelled 'Witch Hazel'. Damien unscrewed the cap, and poured a little into a small clean cloth.  
" This will sting a little hun, but just bare with me".

He dabbed the cloth over the wound, the burning was feirce, and the smell of medicine-herb filled the air. He started cleaning away the dried blood, making sure to be extra gentle, but trying to clean the wound as much as possible. Y/N's chest heaved, it was so painful, Damien set the cloth down and rubbed their shoulder "shh shh, it's okay. I got you." he soothed. Their head tilted forward and rested against his shoulder. "I'm so sorry" Y/N sobbed again, wrapping their arms around his neck. "thank you" they mumbled, just as Damien embraced them back. "it's okay sweetheart, it's okay.". He nuzzled into their crown, and kept rubbing their back soothingly, keeping tabs on their breathing. Eventually their breathing calmed down, and Damien pulled away slightly. "Y/N, I'm worried about you staying here alone. Would you like to sleep in my room tonight? I can sleep on the fouton and you can have my bed. It's not much but..." Y/N cut him off "That would be wonderful, but I don't want to take your bed. I feel bad for that." Damien chuckled slightly "it's very comfortable, I'm more than happy for you to have it for tonight. I just don't want you being on your own is all". Y/N smiled slightly "as long as you're sure. Thank you..Damien."

(TO BE CONTINUED)

**Author's Note:**

> Update coming sooooon ~
> 
> This is my first fanfic, please let me know what you think!


End file.
